Owoce
by Eveleine
Summary: Persefona prosi matkę, aby w tym roku na świecie było wiele owoców. Bohaterowie różnie na nie reagują.


_Mój debiut na fanfiction. A tak na poważnie? Tylko ten tekst mam na tym komputerze, pozostałe zostały zapisane na innym, do którego nie mam dostępu. Ostatnio doszłam do wniosku, że nie umiem napisać nic radosnego. Naczytałam się za dużej ilości poważnych tekstów. A miało być lekkie i przyjemne, bo przecież wakacyjnie. Chyba przesadziłam z czasem teraźniejszym i z narracją, jednak ta najbardziej mi pasowała._

Pairing: Percy i Annabeth, sugerowane Luke i Thalia

Czas: przed Heroes of Olympus (jeszcze nie przeczytałam)

* * *

><p>- Mamo?<p>

- Tak, złotko?

- Czy tylko mi owoce kojarzą się z uczuciami? Bo ostatnio odniosłam takie wrażenie. Choć i tak mam uraz do granatów po tym wszystkim.

Demeter milczy.

- Mogłabyś zrobić doświadczenie? Niech teraz plony będą wyjątkowo obfite! Chociaż zależy mi głównie na herosach, bo śmiertelnicy są strasznie nudni.

Bogini uśmiecha się delikatnie. Jej córka zawsze potrafiła być taka melodramatyczna. Ale dlaczego nie mogła spełnić jej prośby?

* * *

><p><em>Tego lata jest pełno owoców. Jednak ty najbardziej lubisz czereśnie.<em>

Pamiętasz jakby przez mgłę, że twoja mama maczała je w niebieskim lukrze. Bo przecież oboje uwielbialiście kolor niebieski. Były wtedy naprawdę słodkie, zastępowały słodycze. Jednak Gabe nie lubił czereśni. Wolał piwo.

Wzdrygasz się na samo wspomnienie ojczyma. Ale zaraz przypominasz sobie, że jest on od kilku lat zwyczajnym posągiem. Za który dostaliście sporo pieniędzy.

Ann wydaje się zdziwiona twoim zachowaniem. Choć przecież powoli przywykła do takich odruchów. Zresztą ona także lubi czereśnie.

To jest kolejny powód, dla którego cenisz sobie te owoce. Przypominają ci twoją dziewczynę. Dlatego starasz się je jeść często, choć przecież w roku szkolnym trudno jest je zdobyć.

Sam smak owoców może być dla ciebie wybawieniem. Oczywiście wolisz niebieskie cukierki. Ale to nie to samo.

Czereśnie są zazwyczaj słodkie. Słodkie niczym twoje teraźniejsze życie. Bez oszalałego tytana, czy opętanego kuzyna, który na samym końcu okazał się dobrym. Bez bohatera, którym ponoć jesteś.

To jest właśnie najgorsze. Nowi obozowicze uznają cię za legendę. Bo przecież byłeś dzieckiem, którego dotyczyła przepowiednia. Bo przecież pokonałeś zło. Bo przecież jesteś sobą. A to niektórzy uznają za rzecz niezwykłą.

Dlatego często uciekasz. Chowasz się na plaży, gdzie przychodzi naprawdę mało osób. Albo pływasz w morzu, nie wynurzając się spod wody. Dwutlenek wodoru pozwala ci się uspokoić. Możesz oddychać, nie masz mokrych ubrań... Tylko nieliczna garstka osób powstrzymuje cię przed zostaniem tam na zawsze.

Uśmiechasz się do Ann. Leżycie obok siebie na kocu. Blondynka ma swoje notatki, bo chce jak najszybciej zrealizować plany Dedala. Przed wami stoi miska czereśni.

- Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego mamy teraz tyle owoców? - pytasz, przymykając oczy, aby nie doskwierały ci promienie słoneczne.

- Nikt nie wie. Próbowałam pogadać z tymi od Demeter, ale nawet oni sami nic nie wiedzą. Ale może bogowie chcą nam wynagrodzić poprzedni rok? - Ann wzrusza ramionami. Bo tak naprawdę to nigdy nie obchodziły jej codzienne sprawy. Wolała zajmować się rzeczami odległymi, wymagającymi wielkich przygotowań.

- Zsyłając nam owoce? Nie, to raczej nie to. Zresztą wiesz, że woleliby najpierw powiedzieć co robią, abyśmy mogli im podziękować.

Blondynka jeszcze raz wzrusza ramionami, nie odrywając oczu od notatek.

- Percy, nie uważasz, że...

Patrzy prosto na ciebie, ale nie dokańcza swojej wypowiedzi. Przerywasz jej pocałunkiem. Odwzajemnia go, a tobie wydaje się, że czujesz smak czereśni, których przed chwilą zjedliście.

* * *

><p><em>Tego lata jest pełno owoców. Jednak ty cenisz sobie grejpfruty.<em>

Są gorzkie. Jak ty.

Nigdy nie lubiłeś słodyczy, wolałeś gry. Magia i mit była kiedyś twoją ulubioną, nieprawdaż? Tylko przestała ci się tak podobać, gdy okazała się prawdą.

Ile musiałeś poświęcić, aby dowiedzieć się, co takiego się wydarzyło? Kim tak naprawdę jesteś? Czy to dlatego twoja siostra umarła?

Najpierw się od ciebie oddaliła. Percy próbował ci wytłumaczyć, dlaczego to zrobiła, ale byłeś wtedy tylko głupim dzieciakiem.

Nikt nie chciał zrozumieć, że nie pasujesz do obozu. Ojciec nie przyznał się do ciebie, chociaż nie złamał przysięgi. Potem próbował się tłumaczyć, ale ty nie chciałeś słuchać. Tak zostałeś wychowany.

Kazano ci zostać w obozie, podczas gdy twoja siostra i jedyny chłopak, którego choć trochę lubiłeś, wyruszyli na jakąś misję. Prosiłeś go, aby się nią zaopiekował. Obiecał.

Wtedy to nauczyłeś się, że ludzie nie potrafią dotrzymać obietnic. Nic dla nich nie znaczą, bo to przecież tylko słowa. Jednak w końcu zrozumiałeś, że to nie była wina twojego kuzyna. Po prostu głupi przypadek. To i tak bolało.

Uciekłeś. Nie chciałeś mieć nic wspólnego z tamtym dziwnym światem, pełnym herosów i dziwnych stworzeń. Wolałeś zamieszkać u swojego ojca, który nie wyrzucił cię z pałacu, choć jego żona bardzo tego chciała.

Ty także jej nie lubiłeś. Sam nie wiesz dlaczego, po prostu tak było. Byłeś dzieckiem, więc wybaczano ci naprawdę wiele.

Sok z grejpfruta ścieka ci po brodzie, gdy siedzisz w domku, który został wybudowany na polecenie Percy'ego. Albo raczej na jego sugestię, Percy nie lubił rządzić. W ogóle się do tego nie nadawał.

Nadal nie lubisz obozu, bo choć masz własny domek, to przecież mieszkasz w nim sam. Nie zadajesz się z obozowiczami, jednak przecież istnieją wyjątki. Lubisz Annabeth, Percy'ego i Thalię, która czasem się pojawia razem z Łowczyniami.

Dobrze jest wiedzieć, że nie jesteś jedyny, iż komuś na tobie może zależeć.

Wszystkim wydaje się, że za szybko dojrzałeś. Tobie ostatnie lata naprawdę się dłużą. Normalni ludzie uznają cię za dziecko, choć ty się nim nie czujesz.

Nie masz pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić. Nie chcesz wrócić do normalnego świata, wiesz, że i tak w końcu znajdą cię tam potwory. Choć przecież służyły twojemu ojcu, więc nie stanowiły dużego zagrożenia.

Po prostu boisz się. Obawiasz się, choć przecież nie powinieneś. Zło przegrało, nastał czas pokoju.

Śmiejesz się ironicznie, a po chwili znowu zlizujesz sok grejpfruta, tym razem z palców. Czujesz na języku gorzki smak, który z biegiem czasu naprawdę polubiłeś.

* * *

><p><em>Tego lata jest pełno owoców. Jednak ty uwielbiasz ananasy.<em>

Od zawsze lubiłeś te owoce. Były uosobieniem zdrowej żywności, którą mogłeś jeść. Chociaż wolałeś puszki.

Jednakże nie możesz jeść puszek będąc na misji. Musisz pilnować, aby każdy miał cię za kolejnego niepełnosprawnego ucznia.

Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, czy tylko tobie takie życie wydaje się samotne. Prawie cały rok spędzasz w nowych szkołach, poszukując możliwych herosów. Owszem kiedyś miałeś misję – szukałeś Pana. Jednak Pan odszedł, a tobie zostały obelgi.

Nikt nie chciał uwierzyć. Nikt. Owszem, kilka osób było wtedy z tobą i rozumiało. Jednak jakie to miało znaczenie? Skoro i tak nie sprawowali żadnej władzy. Byli po prostu twoimi przyjaciółmi.

Gryziesz powoli puszkę zastanawiając się, jak przemycić do swojego namiotu ulubione owoce. W końcu nie wolno było tu posiadać własnego pożywienia.

Nie lubisz obozów przetrwania. Jednak przecież sytuacja jest wyjątkowa, nieprawdaż? Bo znaleziono jakiegoś potężnego herosa. A rodzic jeszcze się do niego nie przyznał. Kto miał więc się udać na misję? Oczywiście, że ty.

Tylko przez chwilę rozmawiałeś z przyjacielem. Nie widziałeś go przez dziesięć miesięcy, a musiało wam wystarczyć niecałe pół godziny.

Podrzucasz do góry pozostałości po puszce. Wiesz, że powinieneś to zaraz posprzątać. Jednak po chwili masz tego dosyć.

Owoc ananasa jest idealny. Ma grubą skorupę, którą bez trudu możesz rozgryźć zębami. I nie obchodzi cię, że ktoś może to zobaczyć. Nigdy nie panowałeś nad głodem.

Po kilku gryzach zostawiasz owoc, postanawiając porozmawiać z Percym. Bo oczywiście ten potencjalny uczestnik obozu musiał gdzieś wyjść.

Czekając na odpowiedź telefonu, pogryzasz sobie ananasa. Niby wiesz, że potwory mogą wykryć herosa, ale od ostatniego roku jest ich naprawdę mało. Walka wszystkich osłabiła. Ale najwyraźniej to dobrzy potrafili się szybciej pozbierać.

- Cześć, stary – słyszysz głos w słuchawce telefonu. Percy jest naprawdę fajnym herosem i ty o tym wiesz. Ale ostatnimi czasy naprawdę trudno z nim porozmawiać. Każdy chciał poznać największego bohatera tamtej bitwy. Choć przecież naprawdę wielu z nich walczyło.

Rozmowa toczy się powoli, jednak w końcu musicie kończyć, bo Percy miał się spotkać z Ann, jak ją teraz nazywał.

Wgryzasz się w słodki miąższ. Bo to tak naprawdę lubisz najbardziej, coś czego nie dostrzegają inni. Że każdy w głębi duszy jest identyczny. Słodki niczym tamten miąższ.

Bekasz głośno i spadasz z łóżka prosto na szczątki puszki.

* * *

><p><em>Tego lata jest pełno owoców. Jednak ty kochasz cytryny.<em>

Od zawsze je lubiłaś. Były kwaśne, jak całe twoje życie, które nigdy nie miało się zakończyć.

To dlatego przez cały czas starasz się jeść te owoce. Łowczynie stosują je do herbaty, jednak ty wolisz je zjadać; pokrojone w plasterki. Takie są najsmaczniejsze, bez soku, który czasem może być słodki.

Jesteś naprawdę dziwnym przypadkiem. W końcu kto w swoim życiu przez kilka lat był sosną? Tylko ty. Nienawidzisz tamtego okresu, gdzie czas toczył się naprawdę wolno, a ty nie mogłaś nic na to poradzić. Tylko stać, nie otworzywszy oczu, bo przecież ich nie posiadałaś. Tylko stać, czasem poruszając się pod wpływem wiatru. Tylko stać, uwięziona ze swoimi myślami.

A one były najgorsze. Ile razy marzyłaś o tym, żeby twój ojciec się wtedy nad tobą nie zlitował? Hm? Ile razy chciałaś być martwa i zamieszkać w krainie swojego wujka? Ile razy pragnęłaś...?

Nie chcesz dokończyć ostatniej wypowiedzi. Uważasz, że nie wypada tego robić w tym miejscu. I chyba masz rację.

Opierasz się o pień drzewa, jedząc powoli plasterek swojego ulubionego cytrusa. Wydaje ci się, że jesteś nieużyteczna, choć przecież to nieprawda. W końcu, kto rok temu poprowadził Łowczynie? Kto prawie zginął, próbując ratować świat, który znała? Kto płakał kilka dni, gdy dowiedział się prawdy? Kto udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku, gdy tak naprawdę nie było?

Kiedyś zdawało ci się, że takie życie będzie ci odpowiadało. Wieczne łowy, możesz na zawsze pozostać piętnastolatką. Ale czy nie chciałaś uciec od odpowiedzialności?

Gdybyś została, to ty musiałabyś walczyć, a nie Percy. To od ciebie zależałyby losy bitwy, a nie od niego. To ty prawdopodobnie musiałabyś się poświęcić. To ty obawiałaś się, że przegrasz i wszystkich zawiedziesz.

Dlatego postanowiłaś uciec. Dołączyłaś do swojej boskiej siostry i udawałaś, że nic się nie stało. Jednak wyrzuty sumienia nie dawały ci spać. Co by było gdyby?

Wypluwasz jedną z pestek na ziemię. Nikt się tym nie przejmuje, wszyscy śpią. To dziwne, ale nawet bogowie potrzebują odpoczynku. Choć przecież są bogami.

Tylko ty nie możesz zasnąć. Dzisiaj są jego urodziny. Mało osób o tym wie, ale masz przeczucie, że Annabeth pamięta. Zawsze uważałaś, że twoja koleżanka kochała się w nim. A skoro ona pamięta, to na pewno powie o tym Percy'emu. W takim razie była ich już trójka.

Jesz kolejny kawałek cytryny. Tylko trójka. Dlaczego? Czy więcej osób nie powinno pamiętać? O chłopaku, który w końcu poświęcił się, aby wszystkich uratować. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego zdecydował się przyłączyć do Pana Czasu. Bo kto przy zdrowych zmysłach chciałby to zrobić?

Jednak to on przychodził pod twoje drzewo, składając tam kwiaty. To on opowiadał o tobie innym uczestnikom. To właśnie jemu z początku nie chciano uwierzyć, co się wydarzyło. Dlaczego, więc prawie nikt nie pamiętał?

Ale wiesz, że ty nigdy nie zapomnisz. Że zawsze tego samego dnia będziesz jadła bardzo dużo cytryn, aby móc napawać się kwaśnym smakiem. Kwaśnym jak całe twoje życie.

* * *

><p>- Demeter?<p>

- Tak bracie?

- Te owoce to twoja sprawka?

- Można tak powiedzieć.


End file.
